School Boy Ukes
by Ladylox123
Summary: The Smoking Seme's are the hottest group in school and everyone is heads over heels for them but the only ones that could catch the Seme's eye's are the School Boy Ukes. Sasunaru. ShikaNeji. Gaaralee. Shino x Kiba. Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sasaunaru Fanfiction: School boy Ukes

Nejimaru, Gaarlee, Sasunaru and Shino x Kiba

Chapter One: First day back

It was senior year at Konoha High for our four favourite ukes and semes. At 7:30 am, thirty minutes before classes start the hottest group known as the Smoking Semes decided to arrive early. As they entered, hearts stopped, fangirls fainted and nosebleeds were rampant.

The first one was a tall and muscular, black raven haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha

Standing next to Sasuke was a sporty red head with nice teal eyes named Gaara Sabaku

On the other side of Sasuke was Shino Aburame with spiky black hair, quite athletic like Gaara and he always wore dark round glasses that gave him that mysteries look that was totally sexy

The last member who was next to Gaara was a tall pale man with long, dark brown hair that cascaded down below his shoulders which was kept up in a ponytail and his nice body and lips make him even more sexy

They make their way towards their lockers, collecting their books and walking towards the hallway where their cute little ukes lockers were

_Outside_

"Come on Dog breath lets go" Naruto stopped outside the gates to the school

"Hang on Mr Whiskers…I'm not a fast as you" Kiba stopped right next to Naruto before racing inside to meet their friends Shikamaru and Lee

Naruto was a spiky blonde haired boy that had quite the slim figure for his age. He was faster than anyone in his grade and had a hidden passion for singing and guitar. He had three whisker marks in-printed on each of his cheeks and blue eyes that could be compared to the blue sky. He is the leader of the School Boy Ukes

Kiba was a slim brunette boy that loved dogs to death. He had fangs on the top row of his teeth and 2 red triangles on his cheeks that everyone in his family has. He was the clown of the group and could make anyone happy no matter what the problem was. He had chocolate brown eyes with his messy hair tucked under his fur lined hoodie. Each member of his family had their own personal dogs and his was a cute white puppy named Akamaru. He is Naruto's closest friend

Shikamaru had midnight black hair that was tied up in a ponytail on the top back of his head. He was the smartest in the group and in their whole grade and was also very lazy. He loved playing strategy based games with his family and friends but mostly with his Uncle Asuma. He is also the heir to his father's company…. Shadow Records. He has already promised Naruto a recording deal when he gets ownership. He is the tallest and richest out of the four

Lee is the weirdest and most hyperactive one out of the four. He always wears a green leotard and has his black hair always in a bowl haircut. His father Gai who is also the gym teacher has taught him something called 'the power of youth' which always meant more and more work for everyone in gym class. He has always had a dream of becoming a famous karate instructor and won't give up until his dream comes true.

"Their you guys are….Your both so troublesome you know that" Shikamaru said walking towards us with Lee trailing behind him

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS" They laughed as Lee started pulling ridiculous poses in the middle of the courtyard

"Come one…Lets get our stuff and head to English" They all talked about their summer while walking over to their lockers that are located right next to each other when they noticed the Smoking Semes leaning against the lockers opposite from theirs

They slowly walked towards their lockers while dealing with the intense stares the dominant boys were giving them

~Sasuke~

I licked my lips as my cute blonde uke bent down to his locker giving me a clear sight of his quite fuckable ass and that's when I noticed the rest of the gang was staring at their ukes

I almost lost it when he started shaking his ass in the air

~Shino~

I poked my glasses back up as I watched Kiba rummage through his unorganised locker searching for something

"Lee do you still have my notebook that I left at yours a few days ago"

"Yes I do my dog loving friend" I watched as he bent down to grab the purple notebook with dog stickers on it from his 'youthful' friend Lee

"Thanks"

"No problem"

~Gaara~

I smirked as Lee sat down in between Naruto and Kiba to get to his locker. The green leotard his was wearing easily outlined all his muscles and his tight virgin ass

He did have pants and a t-shirt in his bag but I liked how he would never use them….Well not until ever teacher except for Gai sensei would tell him to change.

~Neji~

I watched as Shikamaru tried reaching up for his English text book. He had a top locker so it was harder for him to grab his things

"Hey Naruto help me grab my book would ya"

"Sure" I giggled when I saw Sasuke's uke climb onto Shikamaru's back and grab his book

"There ya go"

"Thanks Man"

~3rd Person~

The ukes all closed their lockers and hurried off to Kakashi Sensei's English class on the other side of the school. The Semes right behind them

All four ukes stopped and yelped as they each felt a hand grab their butts. They turned as blush as they saw the Smoking Semes behind them smirking

They faced front and started running down the hallway towards their first class

~What all the Semes thought~

'You can run my little uke but you can't hide…Besides we have the same class together'

 **First chapter done and dusted**

 **Now before you question me yes I will be updating Uchiha Mate soon it's just I'm a little busy with school and I'm having a little bit of writers block so please be a bit more patient**

 **THANK YOU :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't need to hear the 'Thank god you updated' reviews right now. I have what you want and HERE IT IS!**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating in so long so I decided to make this a some what long chapter :)**

 **You're Welcome.**

{Naruto}

We all ran into our english classroom as the bell echoed throughout the halls signaling that first period had started.

"What the hell was that about" We all looked at each other before making our way towards our shared fur seater table

"Did they really just do that" We all blushed before I decided to pull out my gear

"Let's not think about this right now okay?" They all nod at me before opening their bags and repeated my action

"I just hope we don't have the same class…..As…..Them" We all paled as we remembered that they were all placed in our home room

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" I pulled Kiba back down to his chair before he could do any real damage to the classroom or to anyone that was just entering the class

"Kiba calm down alright, everything will just be fine and youthful as always" I huffed and gently rested my chin on the palm of my right hand

"Shika you haven't said anything after those damn pervs touched us. WHY AREN'T YOU UPSET BY THIS" This time both me and Lee had to drag him down as he tried to tower over the quiet brunette

"Because It's just too troublesome to think about right now" Kiba groaned before opening up his sketch pad and started to doodle

"-ust can't believe that they haven't picked either of us to be their girlfriends I mean COME ON we're like the hottest girls in school. We would we perfect for them" We all groaned and looked over as the four beauties of Konoha high walked in wearing their slutty uniforms like they did last year

"I totally agree with TenTen. Sasuke-kun and the others have no better choices than us four" Our glares follow them to their table near the back of the classroom

-The Four Beauties Of Konoha High-

Ino Yamanaka is a tall blonde and slender girl with light blue eyes and lovers the color purple. Her parents own the Yamanaka flower chain which is a very successful flower business that runs almost world wide. She is second in command in the little group of 'non-slutty' girls. She use to have a major crush on mister 'Cold Prince Uchiha' but left him behind once she noticed the mysterious brunette Shino.

Sakura Haruno or more well known as the queen of the sluts. She has light pink hair (Which she said is dyed but is 100 percent real) and 'emerald' green eyes (Which she never likes so wears blue and in some rare occasions wears red contact lens). Her family is nothing that special even if her mother is a model and her father is a lawyer. Nothing to special really -_- like she say's to everyone. Like I mentioned earlier she is Queen of her little band of sluts and loves to cling to the Ice Prince himself, Mister Sasuke Uchiha.

TenTen may not seem like a bad person at first but the more you get to know her, the more you get to see how desperate she is for a boy. She likes to tie her brunette hair into two buns with just a little bit out to form her bangs and she has light brown eyes which she also likes to cover up with contact lens (Black). Her family is very skilled in weaponry and are well known for winning many championships in weapon combat. Like the others she has a major crush on one of the Smoking Seme's known as the paled eyed devil, Neji.

Last of all is the youngest of the group, Matsuri. She has very light brown hair with dark black eyes that could be compared to the night itself. Unlike the others her family are just simply business owners who like to spoil her and get her what she wants… Who am I kidding that's what all their parents do. She may seem innocent and shy at first but she can be known as a total bitch that can 'ruin your whole life' as she likes to say. She is literally head over heels in love with the red head Seme Gaara which is pretty weird since she's always like to stalk him around.

Basically the four beauties are just some stuck up sluts that want whatever they want and if they don't get it then they has a big tantrum until they get it. They are also creepy little stalker girls that won't take no for an answer.

-Back to the story-

"God they're such attention whores" I chuckle at Kiba and held out my fist

"Amen brother" We all laugh and all fist bump in the middle

We all stopped our laughter when girly screams filled the classroom when a certain group of four smoking hot teenagers walked in

"Let the torture begin" We all sink down into our seats as the four boys who were surrounded by a group of fangirls walked passed

"Can't they at least try to keep the fan girls on a low" I ignored Kiba and opened my notepad to a new page and continued writing musical notes on the half finished song that I have tried writing

"God Naruto. I turn my head for one second and you're already writing in that thing" I reached out for my notepad as Kiba snatched it from me

"Come on Kiba. Give it back" He smirked before slamming it down on the table

"Whatever you say Uzumaki" He slid it over and watched as I opened it back up and continued my work

-20 minutes later-

"Sorry I'm late class" We watched as our teacher Kakashi walked in wearing his mask while holding his stupid porn book in his left hand and his briefcase in the other

"WHATEVER KAKASHI. YOU WERE PROBABLY READING YOUR STUPID PORN BOOKS WHILE TOUCHING THAT SO CALLED HOTTIE OF A LIBRARIAN THAT IN REALITY IS A TOTAL LOSER WITH NO FASHION SENSE AT ALL" I glared at Sakura as she and her group laughed after she insulted Iruka-sensei

"Calm down Naruto" I moved my glare back down at Shikamaru as he held one of my hands

"I know you're angry about what she said but you can bring it up later with Iruka" I nodded and went back to my booklet

"Sakura please just sit down and calm down or I'll have to send you to the Principal's office" I smirk over at the slut table as their leader was forced to sit

"Since I'm a few minutes late to class I've decided to give you all a free period" We all cheered and began talking

"So my youthful friend. How is the song going" I smile up at Kiba and gave him the lined book

"Check it out for yourselves" He grabbed it and sat down between Kiba and Shika who looked over his shoulders to read as well

"Hey this stuff ain't half bad Naruto" Shika told me as Kiba snatched the bookoff Lee

"I'd have to agree man. This is gold" I blushed as he handed back the book

"Thanks guys" I spent the rest of the period finishing my song while Kiba drew so awesome sketches. Lee was writing something in his editor's book (He liked to call it) and Shikamaru was just leaning back on his chair probably sleeping.

I sighed and packed up my things as the bell rang for second period

"TO P.E WE GO" I laugh as Kiba and Lee raced off towards the gym and decided to walk with Shikamaru. As we were walking I got this feeling that someone or someone's were watching us walk down the bustling hallways.


End file.
